The Little Shinobi
by InsaneNarutard0111
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha the peasant wants the Hyūga princess Hinata as his own, and changes his social status with a little "help" from the village witch doctor. He's got 3 days to make Hinata swoon, and finds out it may not be as easy as he thought. Disney C.O.
1. Prologue

Prologue

She was beautiful. Easily the most amazing girl he had ever seen. Long, flowing, indigo hair that sparkled in the sunlight, clear, porcelain skin that starkly contrasted with her dark locks, pearly eyes that always twinkled with kindness...

And now she lay on the dank and dirty ground, hardly breathing. Her hair scattered in tangled disarray, skin tainted with mud, eyes dull and unresponsive.

Bandits had caught her in the countryside, close to where he lived. They found and ambushed her, stole what little jewelry she wore and her purse, then left her beside the road for dead. He was on the way back from target practice when he saw her there. Rushing to her aid, he leaned her against a tree and gave her some water to drink. As soon as she told him what happened and what was taken, he tracked down her attackers, fought and tied them up, got her belongings, and returned to where he had left her. He was pleased to see that she was fully awake and for the most part, unharmed. She was equally happy to have her things back, but more so to see him alive and well. He was about to give his name when-

"Hinata-Sama!" a voice rang out over the fields.

"Oh…" the girl called Hinata looked up at the direction where the holler came from.

"I'm coming, Neji-Nii-San!" she called back in her small voice, running up the road. She stopped and looked back at her savior.

"Goodbye…" she waved.

But Sasuke was gone. As soon as she had left his side, he disappeared, not wanting to be caught by the guards and arrested for thievery he didn't commit, and he, an Uchiha peasant, associating with the Hyūga princess. He especially didn't want to be found by the head of knights and Princess Hinata's overprotective cousin, Neji. Hinata looked around, but was quickly brought back to the castle to be cleaned up and interrogated about the robbers. Sasuke meanwhile, lay on his rather hard bed in his small, hand-built house, recalling the day's events.

_'What's this feeling I get when I think about her…?'_

He already knew that he felt _something _for the Hyūga heiress ever since they were small children; he just wasn't sure what it was. Going through the long list of possible choices in his head, he found that almost none of them matched the description. That left only one thing…

_'It… it can't be that… I'm… in LOVE?'_

He turned over and beat his pillow into a more comfortable shape.

_'No… that would never happen… it couldn't happen. She a princess and I'm… I'm nothing.'_

With that, Sasuke Uchiha fell into a very troubled sleep.

The same, yet reverse thing, was happening in Hinata's mind, over in the royal palace. She sat in front of her vanity, her maids brushing out her silken tresses.

"U-um… it's alright, you c-can go, now…" she politely ordered them.

_'Why does his face always show up in my head?'_

She turned out the lights and sank into her large, richly decorated bed.

_'Should I try finding him again? After all, I never did get the chance to properly thank him…'_

Sliding under the covers and smiling to herself, she began thinking of ways to express her gratitude to her nameless hero.


	2. Looks, Face, and

Chapter 1

It was decided. He would go to Orochimaru, the village "witch doctor," get him to perform some Jutsu that would make him into a prince, or at least a higher rank, then see the princess like that. Sasuke knew the risks of visiting the snake-like sorcerer. Everyone had heard tales of those who were brave _('__and stupid,' _he thought) enough to go to the cave hidden in the mountains. Some were horribly transfixed; others, driven mad; and still others, killed for not reimbursing the required payment for the wizard's deeds. He shuddered at the thought of looking like a half-transformed elephant or hedgehog for the rest of his life. But, shaking those ideas from his mind, he entered the lair, being careful not to set of any traps or step on anything other than the floor. Countless bottles and jars lined the walls he passed. He resolutely kept his eyes forward, not daring to imagine what they contained.

"Ah, the young Uchiha… what brings you here, might I ask?" Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man, suddenly appeared at Sasuke's side.

"I need Orochimaru for a Jutsu," he curtly replied, hiding his surprise behind his irritable mask.

"Hm…? And what would the young Uchiha need from my master? Something to repel the village fan girls? Or the complete opposite?" Kabuto paused to adjust his glasses, a knowing smirk creeping up the side of his face. "To make him higher up and draw the eyes of a certain lady?"

_'Dang, he's good…' __Sasuke thought, clenching his fist in his pocket._

Apparently, Kabuto saw that he had hit the target, because without another word, he led Sasuke to the main experimentation chamber, where the warlock himself was working.

"I need you to do something to change my social status," Sasuke ordered as soon as the massive iron door slammed shut behind him.

"Now, now, play nice, Sasuke-Kun… I won't do anything for you if you're so rude…" Orochimaru leered, turning from his table, yet receiving no response from his guest. He casually twirled a scalpel between his spider-like fingers with dizzying speed, pleasantly asking, "So, what brings you to my hideout so abruptly? Kabuto tells me that there's a girl… hm… the Hyūga princess?"

Sasuke was suddenly grateful for the cover of the dark cave; he didn't think he could stand any more embarrassment by revealing the blush spreading across his cheeks.

Orochimaru continued, oblivious to his visitor's discomfort. "Dear boy, you know she's clear out of your league. In fact, practically everyone is, especially after Itachi-Kun destroyed more than half the population of peasants down in Konoha… but, I really can't blame you. She really is _quite_ the catcher…"

Sasuke was growing impatient. "What do you want in exchange?"

Orochimaru pretended to ponder for a moment. "Well I don't know… how about… your Sharingan? Yes, if you can convince the girl to love you in three days, I will return your Kekkei Genkai and never bother you again."

"But, without my Sharingan-" Sasuke began to protest, but was cut off.

Orochimaru looked astounded. "You have your looks," he abruptly appeared behind Sasuke, curling his toned arm to show off the bulging bicep under his sleeve, "Your handsome face," he pulled the sides of Sasuke's mouth up in a twisted grin at the mirror on the other side of the lab, "And don't forget the importance of-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, _body language_, ha," Sasuke snapped, shoving Orochimaru off of him.

"Well, _yes_, you do have that, but what I was going to say was your teenage hormones," Orochimaru blankly explained before returning to his seat.

Sasuke sweat-dropped.

_"But_," an ever darker gleam appeared in Orochimaru's golden eyes as his voice took on a colder tone, "if you cannot win the Hyūga princess's heart by the sunset on the third day, I keep your precious eyes, the lady, and you will become… _mine."_

Sasuke silently considered the offer.

_'Give him my Sharingan? But without that… my eyesight will weaken… not to the point of blindness, but… this is for Hinata, so I'll do it. And besides,' __he thought bracingly to himself, __'no one's ever been able to resist my awesomeness… Unfortunately, that includes some of the guys back in the village…'_

He relented. "Alright. I agree to hand over my Sharingan for three days, become a nobleman, and get Hinata to fall in love with me. If I succeed, I keep my status, eyes, the princess, and you shut up and leave me alone. If I fail, you keep my Blood Line Limit, Hinata, and me."

"Ah… good, good…" Orochimaru nodded approvingly, handing him a scroll, but not a pen, "Now, you will need to sign this agreement, as to ratify our conclusion."

"Hey-" Sasuke started to mention the lack of a writing implement, but cut himself on the edge of the sheet. A small drop of blood trailed down the page, stopping just at the line where he would have signed his name.

"Oh, that's just enough," The sorcerer snatched it from him and dug around in some highly organized shelves, then produced a very old and tattered scroll. "Then, the technique… yes… ah…"

He spread it out on a clean table, revealing several extremely complicated Hand Seals, phrases, and ingredients.

"Yes… corneas… irises… sclera… Kabuto! I need 6 of part of the human eyeball!" he barked over his shoulder.

"Coming, Master" his minion answered a split second later, arms full of the requested items.

"And then…" Orochimaru pulled a pure white scroll out from under the table, and unfurled it on top of the instructions.

He took a sample dish and scalpel from Kabuto, held his wrist over the container, slipped the knife into his own flesh, and let the blood flow freely from it. While his assistant bandaged up the wound, he used his other arm and gestured for Sasuke to come.

"Take this, and mix your blood with my own" he commanded him, handing him a new blade.

Sasuke hesitated at first, but remembered that he was doing this for Hinata, so he complied, puncturing his forearm as well, and dripping it in the same dish with Orochimaru's blood. Kabuto tied up his cut, and then stood by the table, ready to assist when needed. The wizard dipped his fingers in the freshly-spilled blood and scrawled out an extensive Seal on the blank page, chanting indistinguishable terms as he went. Slowly, the scribbles began to glow bright blue, illuminating the entire room.

Orochimaru then preformed dozens of Hand Seals, muttering their names as he went: _"__Tori, I, Inu, Tatsu, Ushi, Tora, Mi, Ne, Uma, Saru, U, Hitsuji, Tatsu, Mi, Tori, I, Ne, Ushi, Uma, Hitsuji, Tori, I, Ne, Saru, Tatsu, Inu, Mi, Saru…"_

Sasuke lost track after that, and the hand movements were speeding up, even with his ultra sharp Uchiha reflexes. He didn't want to activate his Sharingan too early, for fear of interfering with the Jutsu.

"_Dan'i Jouka__ no Jutsu!_*¹_" _the warlock exclaimed, stopping on the symbol for Bird.

Immediately, Sasuke felt a sharp stab in his eyes and neck. He cried out, doubling over in pain. Memories swam past him, most of them rather unpleasant, and they ceased at the sound of a maniacal bout of laughter. Clutching his face and forcing his head up after what seemed to be days, a spectacular wave of nausea crashed over him. Everything was slightly blurry, and his Kekkei Genkai were now in the hands of Orochimaru, the most notorious scientist in the world known for experimenting on people, changing their bodies, and stealing their powers.

Said monster was currently inserting the Sharingan into 2 rings on a necklace, not unlike the one Sasuke's older brother, Itachi wore. The middle pendant contained the Seal to release the Limits that now resembled clear, red film with 3 black commas strung through a thin black thread in a circle, one eye on either side of the center.

Finally, the agony faded away, and Sasuke stood up, holding onto the edge of the table for support. He looked around the room, noticing that he couldn't see as well as he used to, but he could at least tell where and what everything was. Then he looked down at himself. Nothing seemed to have changed. He still had on his worn, coarse ninja outfit and sandals.

"Uh… did it work?" he shook out his arms, wondering if he had missed something.

"Go… outside… and see… for yourself…" was all Orochimaru rasped, who had collapsed into a chair and was being cared for by Kabuto.

Sasuke did so, not looking or feeling any different, but when he walked into town, he discovered just how dramatically everything had changed.


	3. Rich Rags

Yeah, uh... I think I posted the last chapter kinda... early, so... number 3 is gonna take a while... sorry.

* * *

Chapter 2: Rich Rags

"Would Master like to try some fresh fruit?"

"Master Sasuke! Come and have our best meat!"

"No, please! Ours is better than theirs! Master Sasuke!"

It seemed that everyone in town was trying to get the his attention!

"H-hey, what's going on?" He asked them, rather frightened by all this sudden fame.

"Sasuke-Sama! What in the blazes are you doing here?!" An angry voice sounded above all the others, causing the crowd to part.

Said celebrity looked around, and before he knew what was happening, he was be roughly dragged by the shoulder out of the market place and to a quieter spot.

"What on _earth _were you doing, lolling about with the _peasants_ of all people?! And why are you wearing these… _rags_?"

Sasuke's eyes adjusted to the light, and he froze at who was holding his freshly bandaged arm and glaring with concern down at him.

Neji, the head of knights.

"Well, it doesn't matter now; Hinata-Sama's waiting for you. Come on…" He ordered, leaving no time for argument.

Sasuke couldn't make any words to argue with.

_'What is happening to me?!'_

_-At the Castle-_

"T-thank you, Konan-Sensei..." she quietly dismissed her embroidery teacher.

"You're welcome, Hinata-Sama." And the blue haired instructor left her room, muttering something about decorating the castle with origami for the wedding later.

Hinata sighed and let her body slump over the table.

_'Why…?' _she wearily thought, letting sleep take over.

Too soon to her liking, she was shaken awake by someone.

"Hinata-Sama… _Hinata-Sama… _HINATA!"

"W-wha-a-at?" she yawned in a most un-lady-like manner and stretched out her cramped limbs.

"Hinata-Sama, Sasuke-Sama is here to see you." Neji told her, relieved that she had finally woken up.

"Oh, that's nice…" And she prepared to drift back into sleep's soft hold… but then shrieked and jumped up when something cold and wet trickled down the back of her dress.

"W-w-what w-w-was that?!" She whimpered, looking around frantically.

Neji chuckled and held up a jug of water.

"I figured you'd try to go to sleep again, so I got this ready just in case. Anyway, get ready, Sasuke-Sama's waiting."

After changing into a new gown, fixing her loose hair, and threatening Neji that, if he ever did that to her again, she'd tell the blacksmith's daughter Ten-Ten about his long-standing crush, Hinata felt that she was ready to meet her betrothed.

_-In Another Room-_

Sasuke did not like regal clothing. At all.

It was hot, itchy, and it looked horrible on him.

_'If she sees me like this, she'll think she's marrying a wad of lace.'_

Even with his degraded eyesight, he could still tell that he resembled a China doll that had gotten caught in the middle of a Lolita explosion.

"Do I have to wear this?" He complained to the servant that stood next to the mirror.

"Well, that is the style nowadays…" the almost-exact copy of him replied.

"Wha- whoa! Is that you Sasuke?" a new voice came from the doorway.

The Uchiha froze on the spot. He knew that sound anywhere…

Groaning, he turned around, and nearly slapped himself for doing so.

There, standing in the room, was his friend/enemy from the village, Naruto Uzumaki, holding a basket of laundry.

Said blond burst out laughing at the sight of the mortified fluffy avenger, who just stood there, growling.

"Y-you look like a-a-a glue-covered naked m-mole rat that fell into the cotton m-mill in the dead of s-summer!" Naruto choked out between guffaws.

"Oh- impale it with a rusty kunai, lemmee wear something normal, for Senju's sake!" the frustrated raven yelled, tearing off the abomination he so accurately called "Rich Rags".

_-5 Minutes Later-_

"Ah… see, that's much better!" Sasuke turned around in front of the mirror that both the servant and Naruto were holding up.

Now, he sported a snow-white tunic left slightly open at the top, loose dark brown trousers, and even darker leather boots that came up to his knees.

To top it all off, Naruto set a three-cornered hat upon his head. An elegant peacock feather poked out of the side.

"Wow! You could start a new trend like this, Sasuke! Better hope the servant girls don't see you like this… they might get you before poor Hinata even knows you exist! And that's a cool tattoo! Oh, I gotta do this laundry for Princess Hanabi, or she'll have my head. See you later!"

And with that, Naruto picked up the basket and marched out of the room.

"Tattoo…? When did he come here?" Sasuke asked his new personal servant. "Oh, and what's your name?"

"He just started about a week ago. And my name's Sai."

_-In Hinata's Room-_

Sasuke took in his surroundings as well as he could.

From what he could tell, there were lavender walls lightly decorated with paintings- he couldn't exactly tell what they depicted, though; shelves lined with dried flowers and stuffed animals; an enormous plushy bed with numerous complicatedly embroidered pillows and comforters, each perfectly set in its own place; and a balcony with an amazing view of the sea and part of the town, mostly made up the princess's quarters.

_'Yep, definitely a wealthy girl's room'_

"W-would Sasuke-Sama like some more tea?" a maid asked him, leaning a little too close for his liking.

He caught himself before recoiling in disgust, so he settled for, "No, I'm good, thanks."

Sasuke may be a lowly Uchiha peasant, but the manners taught to him by his dear deceased mother were never forgotten.

Especially not in front of Hinata.

The maid shuffled back to her post by the door, looking rather dejected after being rejected.

"S-so… um… Sasuke-Sama… would you like a tour of the castle?" Hinata offered.

"I'd like that, Hinata-Sama…" and the more-than-slightly-confused "prince" followed the more-than-slightly-nervous princess out of the room.

He quickly noted that Hinata was not one of the fan girl _creatures _that he was used to dealing with at the village.

_'Good thing, too…' _he thought, shuddering at the horrible memories of a certain pink-haired _*cough* _freak_ *cough* _that absolutely refused to leave him alone for more than 5 minutes.

He figured she probably used that time for the bathroom, and possibly, _possibly_ to eat a little something before resuming the creepy task of insane stalking.

"… um… S-Sasuke-Sama…? Hello?"

"What?" Sasuke came back to reality at the sound of Hinata's soft voice, and asked what just happened.

"W-well… I've been standing here for the p-past… 3 minutes trying to get your attention b-by… waving my hand in front of your face and s-saying your n-n-name over a-and o-over…" she let the sentence wither away into nothingness.

He blushed out of embarrassment _and_ at the fact that Hinata Hyūga looked unbelievably adorable when she was embarrassed.

"O-oh… yeah, sorry about that…" he apologized to the floor, feeling incredibly stupid for losing himself _in front of the princess_, and she even had to go so far as to wave her hand in front of his face, _and _repeat his name more than once; he wasn't sure how long he'd last, at this rate.

_'Orochimaru, what did you do???'

* * *

  
_Crap, I'm losing my touch... oh well. The next update's gonna come... whenever I feel like it. So there. Uh... any flames... I... will... Doton: Kajūgan no Jutsu you!  
Tsuchikage: ha, ha! You can't defeat me, Zetsu!  
Oh, shuddup.  
Thanks for reading!  
-InsaneNarutard0111


	4. Discontinuation

I've decided to discontinue this and all my other stories, simply because I've lost my labor of love. I'm very sorry if I have disappointed, hurt, or insulted you in any way, but I have to stop writing.  
Yours 'till Madara dies, InsaneNarutard0111


End file.
